south_of_happy_doomfandomcom-20200214-history
Those Freaky Hennessy's
Those Freaky Hennessy's is the fourteenth and final episode of Season 3 and the 74th episode of the series. Plot As usual, Cate and her evil foster son Stewie are involved in a big fight. "Fine! I'll stay out of your life!" they both scream at each other simultaneously. Then, to their amazement, something totally unbelievable and mysterious happens--their personalities switch bodies again, Stewie becoming Cate and Cate becoming Stewie! The foster family are horrified by the change, but they are unable to explain it to their friends, so they have no choice but to go to school and work like everything was normal. Well, not exactly. Cate (as Stewie) dresses up like Elton John on her worst day and goes around school tripping over her (his) shoes, making better friends with Ethan Craft, Milton, London Tipton, Kyle and Travis Smith by talking about guy stuff like scabs, clothes and bruises. Bridget, Kerry, Shin Chan, Toru Kazama, Nene Sakurada, Bo Suzuki, Bailey Pickett and David Gordon are mystified by the changes in the boy they think is their old enemy Stewie, especially after she pulls a revenge prank on Kate Sanders. Meanwhile Cate (as Stewie) slicks his (her) hair down and dresses like a nerd, hoping to stay quiet and attract as little attention as possible. But that doesn't happen, as Misae Nohara tells her (him) that she's in trouble for a prank some other student pulled. Stewie (Cate) tells her and Aunt Dolly about the strange event that took place, and surprisingly, they believe her (or is it him?) So they seek out the real culprit, Death, and clear Cate's name. Stewie's enemies are also surprised, as they think the new Stewie is showing more self-confidence than ever before and somewhat nice. The mother and son finally arrive home and compare notes on what has happened during the day, finding out that they both helped solve problems for each other. But they are no closer to getting back into their own bodies than they were when the left home in the morning. That night, Stewie (Cate) tosses around uncomfortably in his bed and falls on the floor. In her room, Cate awakens suddenly, and yes, she's Cate once again! She rushes into the hall where she meets up with Stewie and tells him she's back to normal, but they are interrupted briefly by their friends. After Francine Smith, Bridget, Kerry and Hayley Smith go back to bed, Cate asks Stewie if the whole weird ordeal really happened. Stewie asks back warily, "Did what happen?" The whole issue is left up in the air. Characters * Cate Hennessy * Stewie Griffin * Bridget Hennessy * Kerry Hennessy * David Gordon * Bailey Pickett * Hayley Smith * Shin Chan * Toru Kazama * Nene Sakurada * Bo Suzuki * Kate Sanders * London Tipton * Milton * Francine Smith * Kyle * Travis Smith * Ethan Craft * Misae Nohara * Aunt Dolly * Death Trivia * this is the 2nd episode of returning the body switching (returned from the original "Trading Faces episode.) * It is possible Stewie Griffin is somewhat turning nice after experiencing some stuff from Cate. * This is the final episode of Season 3. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Stewie Category:Episodes focusing on Cate